Promesse
by Nellyan
Summary: Ce qu'il se passa entre eux le soir la Cérémonie, ou le sacrifice d'un Gardien  Résumé pourri pardon


_**Titre**__ : Promesse._

_**Pairing : **__Yamamoto X Gokudera_

_**Résumé **__: _

_**Rating **__: _

_**Warning**__ : Les personnages risqueront d'être un peu OCC par moment, mais j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez…_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages de KHR ne sont malheureusement pas mien _*HAYA-CHAAAAN TxT*_ Qui est le débile qui a inventé le Disclaimer ?_

_**Note : **__Pour cette OS j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la Mafia de Sicile et surtout sur __Cosa Nostra,__ j'ai repris ce principe et je l'ai arrangé à ma façon. Je tiens à préciser que cet OS est une idée de Lobos qui m'a laissé l'exclusivité de l'écriture et de l'agrémentation.__ OS dédié à Lobos et à ma Totomi, qui je suis sûre n'a aucun intérêt pour ce que je peux bien faire pour lui plaire. Pardonnerez mes fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai malheureusement pas de Bêta et écris trop peu pour que quelqu'un se propose à ce poste ^^_

_**Pacte**_

Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête pour la famille Vongola et toutes celles s'y rattachant. Tous s'affairaient à préparer une réception en l'honneur du Vongola Decimo qui arrivait en ce jour en Italie. Depuis la bataille du Futur contre Byakuran, cinq ans avaient passé. Nous étions aujourd'hui le 14 Octobre, jour du di-neuvième anniversaire de Sawada Tsunayoshi, et en ce jour, il devait officiellement accepter son rôle de chef de famille, et ces amis accepter leurs rôles de Gardiens.

Dans l'avion qui n'allait tarder à atterrir, une ambiance bonne enfant régnait. Certainement grâce à Lambo qui, sans se soucier des autres, avait tant et tant manger qu'il émettait à présent des bruits étranges. Et la pauvre vachette se faisait engueuler comme un gosse par un Gokudera furieux d'un tel comportement. On aurait pu croire que la Tempête des Vongolas avaient muris. Certes, cela était vrais sauf quand cela concernait la Foudre.

Tsuna quand à lui, lisait tranquillement un journal italien, langue qu'il avait appris sous les menaces de Reborn. « Un bon Parrain doit couramment parler la langue d'origine de sa Famille » Tsuna était d'accord avec ça, il n'avait donc pas objecté et s'y était mis avec sérieux et patience, ce qui étonna fort son entourage.

A cet instant, dans son siège inconfortable qui lui rendait les articulations douloureuses, il donnait l'apparence d'être serein, mais au fond de lui, il appréhendait ce moment. Son professeur particulier lui avait fournis une pile de documents qu'il avait du lire pour ce jour, et apprendre un protocole donné et surtout, il avait du accepter son rôle dans la cérémonie.

Bien qu'étant différente de la cérémonie Cosa Nostra de Sicile, celle qu'il devait faire subir à ses Gardiens était peut-être pire que celle-ci. Tsuna déglutit et inspira profondément. Espérant que tout se passe vite et bien. Ensuite, ils pourraient regagner leur chère ville.

Une voix s'éleva des hauts parleurs, leur signalant leur atterrissage prochain. Ils devaient donc regagner leurs sièges et attacher leurs ceinture.

Une fois l'avion à terre, il le quittèrent, récupérèrent leurs bagages, et quittèrent l'aéroport. Ils se postèrent devant l'entrée, dévisager par de nombreux voyageurs qui entraient et sortaient à leurs tours. Ce qui énerva passablement Gokudera qui s'apprêtait à exploser, mais la main de Yamamoto sur son épaule l'en dissuada.

« Et maintenant ? » questionna le Gardien de la Pluie.

« Nous attendons. » décréta Reborn. « Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Après un tel voyage, ils rêvaient tous d'une bonne douche et d'un bon repas. En tout cas Reborn n'avait pas mentit. A peine trois minutes plus tard, une limousine se garait devant eux. Aucune erreur n'était possible. Sur les portières de la voiture était dessiné le symbole des Vongolas.

Tsuna monta en soupirant.

« Reborn, était-ce vraiment nécessaire de nous faire chercher par une telle voiture ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit ce dernier « Il faut que l'on sache que tu es enfin arrivé. »

Tsuna se retint de contredire son tuteur en répliquant que si les chefs mafieux étaient plus discrets, il y aurait certainement moins de tentatives d'assassinats sur leur personne., et que ce concept du ''regardez-moi j'ai une grosse voiture, c'est moi le chef mafieux, venez me tuer je suis tout à vous'' était passablement idiot et irritant.

Après encore une heure de voyage, ils arrivèrent au manoir Vongola. Reborn lui signala qu'à partir de cet instant, il ne devait que parler la langue locale. Le décalage horaire faisait qu'en Italie on était encore au milieu de la matinée, et qu'ils pouvaient s'occuper comme ils l'entendaient jusqu'au soir.

Tsuna soupira et alla directement se reposer. Suivit de la majeure partie de ses Gardiens. Lambo lui décida d'aller draguer on ne sais où. Une fois seul. Yamamoto passa ses bras autour des épaules de Gokudera, embrassa son cou et demanda d'une voix suave.

« Que faisons-nous ? »

Gokudera réfléchit quelques secondes, s'appuyant contre le torse de son amant.

« Je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu faire toi ? »

« Allons faire un tour, j'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. »

Yamamoto lui prit la main et le traina à sa suite. Ils firent le tour de la propriété. Ils ne dirent rien durant toute la durée de leur balade. Gokudera se contentait de fixer ce que l'épéiste lui montrait avant de reporter son attentions sur leurs mains liées et leurs doigts entrelacés. Il sourit tristement. Oui, tout serait mieux ainsi. Ce jour serait le dernier de leur insouciance.

†.: - :.†

Le soir était tombé à présent. Il avait envelopper les alentours de son sombre voile étoilé. Tout était noir à présent. Et dans toute cette noirceur, les lumières qui entouraient la demeure Vongola ne se faisait que plus resplendissante.

Dans la salle principale, assis autour d'un table démesurément grande, étaient attablés tous les personnages important de cette soirée, à savoir, les chefs de famille liées au Vongolas et leurs Gardiens.

Tsuna était entouré de ses Gardiens dont les boîtes armes avaient été libérées. On ne sais jamais ce qu'il peux se passer... Cela permettrait sûrement de dissuader les possibles attaquants et d'être près à toutes éventualités

L'ambiance était tendue. On entendait que les bruits de couverts contre les assiettes en porcelaine.

Ce repas fut long, extrêmement long pour tous. Tsuna avait envi de se taper la tête contre la table. Mais cela aurait été idiot et n'aurait rien changé. Alors il pris son mal en patience, espérant que tout redevienne comme avant, cette animation qui lui plaisait tant.

Le repas se termina enfin sur les coups de dix heures du soir. La cérémonie allait pouvoir commencer.

Tous se dirigèrent avec le Salon, pièce immense aux décorations connotant le style baroque. Tsuna faisait face à ses Gardiens et derrière eux se tenaient les nombreux invités. Il soupira et jeta un regard à Reborn qui ne fit que hocher la tête. Puis il regarda tour à tour ses Gardiens; Ryohei se tenait droit et fier, une certaine impatience dans le regard. Lambo se tenait d'une manière nonchalante, indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Chrome avait la tête basse et tripotait la lance-trident anxieusement. Hibari se tenait à l'écart du groupe mais ne perdait pas une miette de se qu'il se passait. Tsuna soupçonnait Reborn de lui avoir promis un combat s'il se tenait tranquillement. Yamamoto souriait doucement comme à son habitude. Gokudera quand à lui, bien que cela semblait étrange, semblait triste. Et face à cette tristesse, Tsuna fut certainement le seul à remarquer l'effleurement délibéré des doigts de Yamamoto sur la main de son Gardien de la Tempête.

Il n'y avait pas d'ordre de passage pour la cérémonie. Alors Tsuna commença par Ryohei, suivit de Hibari, Chrome, et Lambo. Ils acceptèrent leur rôle et prêtèrent serment. Ces obligations abjectes qu'il leur proposait d'accepter. Car bien sûr ils pouvaient refuser. Personne n'est obliger à vivre cette vie, c'est un choix tout simplement.

Gokudera quand à lui, avait écouter avec appréhension le passage de ses amis. Jurer fidélité à la Famille, faire passer la Famille avant tout. Gokudera savait que son Boss s'était rendu compte de son trouble et que c'était pour cela qu'il attendait pour le faire passer. Lui permettant de réfléchir. Puis vint l'heure fatidique.

« Yamamoto Takeshi » appela Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto avança jusqu'à lui, plus sérieux que jamais. Il inspira et commença.

« Jures-tu fidélité à la Famille Vongola ? »

« Oui »

« Jures-tu être près à sacrifier ta vie pour la Famille ? »

« Oui »

« Jures-tu d'obéir au moindre de mes ordres ? »

« Oui »

La première partie de la Cérémonie se terminait.

Tsuna tendit la main et attrapa celle que lui tendait Yamamoto. Il entailla l'index de son Gardien de la Pluie et pressa la plaie conte celle qu'il avait lui même sur son propre index. La gorge de Tsuna se nouait à chaque fois à cet instant. Mais il continua tout de même. Gokudera quand à lui serrait les poings.

« A présent nous sommes liés par le sang. Mon combat est désormais le tien. Ta vie m'appartiens et défendra la mienne. Acceptes-tu cela ? »

« Oui, je l'accepte. »

Gokudera avait envi de pleurer mais il tint bon.

Après cela, tout devint flou. Il avait vaguement entendu Yamamoto accepter tuer quiconque se dresserai de manière violente sur leur route. Hommes, femmes ou enfants ? Il avait accepter de tous les éliminer. Frères, père, sa future femme et ses futurs enfants. Gokudera sourit amèrement. Yamamoto Takeshi avait jurer de le tuer s'il se dressait contre lui.

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment là. Beaucoup de peine, très certainement, un sentiment de trahison mais surtout de honte. Il avait honte car il savait que cela devait arriver mais il avait espéré que son amant dise un simple « Non, cela je ne peux l'accepter. »

Mais bizarrement Hayato n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, car lui aussi quelques mois plus tôt aurait également accepter, peut importe les conditions. Mais il avait simplement espéré que son Takeshi si gentil et prévenant se refuse à le tuer. Mais il avait prétendu l'amer... Quelles merveilleuse preuve d'amour.

A quoi s'attendait-il ?

Il se fit ensuite appeler. Une larme roula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le tapis. Il accepta toutes les conditions. A son tour il dit « Oui » machinalement, n'ayant conscience de rien. Puis vint cette question, celle qu'il redoutait à cet instant.

« Serais-tu près à tuer ton propre père, ta propre femme et tes propres enfants pour la Famille ? »

Il inspira profondément, se préparant à toute les conséquences de sa réponse. Mais Yamamoto avait accepter, alors il n'avait plus rien à perdre...

« Non, je ne peux accepter cela. Pardon. »

Les souffles se coupèrent. Les invités se révoltèrent, hurlant leur haine et leur incompréhension. Ce n'était pas possible, on ne pouvait refuser. Surtout pas après avoir échanger son sang avec son Boss. Certain criaient même qu'il fallait tuer le Gardien de la Tempête.

Tsuna croisa le regard d'Hibari.

Et à l'étonnement général, le Gardien du Nuage se plaça entre les invités et la Famille, sortant ses tonfas, l'air le plus menaçant que jamais.

« Approchez et je vous mord à mort. »

Un silence lui répondit. Plus personne n'osa bouger. Tsuna posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gokudera, amicalement, chaleureusement.

« Je ne pouvais espérer avoir un meilleur Bras Droit. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites, mais sache que tu aura toujours ta place parmi nous»

Hayato hocha la tête et disparut dans les couloirs de la demeure. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Fou de rage, il frappa dans un mur, plusieurs fois. Uri l'avait suivit. Il ne s'en rendit compte au moment ou, épuisé de ressentir ces émotions, il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Le chaton grimpa sur lui, glissa son museau vers la tête de son maître qui jusque là reposait sur ses avant bras. Le chaton lui lécha les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pleurer ainsi. Il se sentait pitoyable. Uri miaula.

« Tu es là toi... »

« Miiii »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait partir ? »

« Shhhh » réponse négative.

« Tu sais Uri... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il refuserait le fait de tuer des personnes qui lui sont chères. Je me suis trompé. »

« Nya »

« Je suis vraiment faible. » Il soupira, caressant la fourrure du chaton qui ne put réprimer un ronronnement. « J'ai survécu à Byakuran, je survivrai à une peine de cœur. »

Oui, il survivrait très certainement. Ils étaient des tueurs. Les liens amicaux et l'amour n'avait pas de valeur à proprement parler. Gokudera savait que Takeshi était un tueur né, alors où étaient les mensonges et où était la vérité ? Il ne savait pas.

Il prit Uri dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

« Hayato ! »

Le susnommé se retourna. Devant lui se tenait Yamamoto, essoufflé.

« Tu es venu pour me tuer ? » Il savait son tin amer mais s'en foutait.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Pourtant c'est dans ton contrat » Gokudera venait de cracher ces mots, tentant de blesser son amant autant que lui l'était.

« Ne dis pas de conneries » Gokudera crispa les mâchoires. Yamamoto était en colère et fixait Gokudera. A cet instant, il semblait inébranlable.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Que crois-tu ? Je ne vais pas rester en me demandant ''Va t-il me tuer aujourd'hui ?'' »

« Et nous dans tout ça ? »

« Il n'y a plus eu de ''nous'' dès l'instant ou tu as accepté de me tuer si nécessaire. Je t'aime Takeshi, et je pensais qu'il en était de même pour toi. »

Le Gardien de la Pluie resta coi face à cette déclaration et laissa finalement Gokudera partir. Alors voilà le fin mot de leur histoire ?C'est vraiment ainsi que cela doit se terminer ? Takeshi sourit, ressentant tout de même un sentiment de contentement. C'était la première fois que Gokudera lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Soit. Tout se terminerai ainsi alors. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Non, il ne voulait pas que cela se finisse ainsi. Il courut après son amant. Il le rattrappa. Il saisit le poignée de la Tempête, le collant contre lui et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un de ces baisers fougueux qu'ils échangeaient quand ils faisaient l'amour, celui ci était doux et langoureux à la fois.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hayato. »

Gokudera rougit et cacha sa gêne dans le cou de Yamamoto. Mais pour l'épéiste, cela n'était pas assez. Il n'avait pas tout dit.

« Quand on m'ordonnera de t'éliminerai... » il sentit Hayato se crisper dans ses bras, il resserra son étreinte. « Je te cacherai, puis l'on fuira ensemble. Jamais je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

« Oui... Nous ferons ça. »

Puis ils échangèrent un autre baiser dont le seul et unique témoin fut la Lune...

Note de l'auteure : Je ne sais pas si cela plaira. Je trouve qu'ils sont trop OC w Donnez moi vos impressions 8D


End file.
